Thorus
Thorus - jeden ze skazańców w kolonii karnej, wrzucony jeszcze przed powstaniem bariery. Nie wiadomo dokładnie za co został skazany, jednak jego wygląd sugeruje że mogła to być jakaś bójka lub morderstwo. Brał udział w zwycięskim buncie więźniów u boku Gomeza. Jest bardzo dobrze umięśnionym człowiekiem o ciemnej karnacji. Ma czarne włosy uczesane w górę i niewielki ciemny zarost. Na lewym uchu dwa złote kolczyki. Ceniony przez kobiety (w Obozie Bandytów, Lucia jest nim zauroczona). Jest mistrzem walki mieczem dwuręcznym oraz adeptem w posługiwaniu się kuszą, jak sam przyznaje nie chce mieć nic wspólnego z magią. Pojawia się we wszystkich częściach Gothica, znany jako "Strażnik Bramy" i jest jedną z głównych postaci sagi. Już od początku naszej przygody z Bezimiennym nie ukrywa swej niechęci do niego. Uważa, że tam gdzie się pojawia, musi wyniknąć coś złego. Gothic thumb|left|159px|Thorus w Starym Obozie Przywódca straży ze Starego Obozu. Pilnuje zamkowej bramy i nie przepuszcza nikogo poza ludźmi Gomeza, kurierami magów, nowicjuszami którzy przynoszą bagienne ziele i tymi, którzy zapłacą mu 1000 bryłek rudy. Nie wpuści Bezimiennego, mimo iż ten ma wiadomość dla Magów, lecz może przymknąć na to oko za odpowiednią sumkę. Jeśli chodzi o przyjmowanie nowych, to liczy się ze zdaniem Diego. Thorus poddaje bohatera też próbie - ma on się pozbyć Mordraga, który bezkarnie okrada Magnatów. Po wykonaniu zadania, strażnik popiera Bezimiennego, chociaż większą satysfakcję sprawiłaby mu śmierć Szkodnika. Po zabiciu królowej pełzaczy, mianuje bohatera na Strażnika. Od tej chwili uczy siły, zręczności i walki bronią dwuręczną. Od IV rozdziału obóz zostaje zamknięty, lecz Thorus nadal stoi na straży zamku. W piątym rozdziale, gdy Bezimienny teleportuje się do Starego Obozu ginie zabity przez szkielety przyzwane przez Bezimiennego. Co ciekawe, ponownie pojawia się w następnych częściach sagi. Gothic 2: Noc Kruka W dodatku, należy do bandytów pod wodzą Kruka. Podczas zamieszania jakie miało miejsce w Starym Obozie, uratował kowala Huno. Jak inni zabrał się z piratami do doliny Jarkendar, gdzie znów bronił bramy, tym razem do górnej części Obozu Bandytów. W zapomnianej krainie ponownie spotyka Bezimiennego, jednak nie poznaje go i nie chce wpuścić w głąb obozu, bez podania odpowiedniej tabliczki. Mówi też, że nie obchodzi go czy bohater był człowiekiem, który zabił członków straży w kotle, jeszcze w koloni karnej, gdyż to już nic nie znaczy i nie warto wracać do przeszłości. Gdy wojownik zabija Bloodwyna, Thorus zaczyna poważnie obawiać się o losy obozu i swoich ludzi. Jednak budzi się w nim serce i uwalnia niewolników oraz zleca zabicie Kruka. Po jego śmierci przypomina sobie nas i zostaje przywódcą bandytów, chociaż sam ich tak nie nazywa. Gothic 3 W trzeciej części spotykamy go w Trelis, jako orkowego najemnika. Po zajęciu doliny przez orków i wywiezieniu pojmanych ludzi na kontynent, nie widziała mu się przyszłość jako niewolnik, więc zaczął jako gladiator. Wygrał wszystkie walki na myrtańskich arenach i szybko wspiął się na szczyty. Ma teraz posłuch nawet wśród orków. Poznaje bohatera, ale nie jest zachwycony jego obecnością twierdząc, że tam gdzie jest Bezimienny, wszystko się rozpada. Zleca mu kilka zadań. Niedługo potem Thorus zostaje przywódcą miasta i orków. Jest jedynym człowiekiem, którego szanują i słuchają orkowie. Thorus odnajdzie ostatnią bramę, której będzie strzegł: wrota na pustynię Varant. Zostanie gubernatorem Trelis i jedynym dowódcą ludzi, za którym orkowie pójdą w ogień... Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów Myrtana została podzielona na cztery frakcje. Thorus nadal mieszka w Trelis i rządzi razem z Kanem jedną z nich. Jest uznawany za bohatera, ponieważ on przyczynił się do pokoju pomiędzy ludźmi a orkami. Prowadzi otwarty konflikt z Gornem, który pierwszy wypowiedział mu wojnę. Wielu życzy mu wygranej i ma nadzieję, że znów pogodzi dwie rasy, lecz w tajemnicy snuje swe nikczemne plany, które mają mu pomóc przejąć władzę w Myrtanie. Okazuje się, że sprzymierzył się z najpotężniejszymi czarnymi magami i Mistrzem Przywołań, ten drugi przywołał dla niego przy pomocy Oka Innosa potężną Bestię, która miała na celu zdobycie dla niego władzy w Myrtanie. Kiedy Bezimienny odkrywa jego zamiary postanawia stoczyć bitwę z bestią, a pościg za Thorusem zleca Miltenowi, Gornowi i Lee. Po zwycięskiej bitwie Bezimienny bohater mianuje się królem Rhobarem III, natomiast Thorus ucieka i ślad po nim zanika... Arcania: Gothic 4 Po przegranej bitwie o Myrtanę, ucieka wraz z orkami obawiając się Bezimiennego. Ślad po nim zanika, aż pojawia się na Argaan, w okolicach karczmy Murdry. Tam dowiadujemy się, że Thorus wraz z orkami najpierw udał się okrętem na północ Varantu. Potem, gdy oddziały Rhobara III wkroczyły do krainy pustyń, uciekinierzy udali się do Ben Sali, następnie do Mora Sul, aż dotarli na Wyspy Południowe. Thorus wraz ze swoimi orkami postanawia przyłączyć się do władcy Argaan, by u jego boku walczyć z wojskami Myrtany. W outro Arcanii widzimy jak Thorus z Groshem i Ethornem VI uwalniają Rhobara od demona, wymawiając słowa "GOCZAMBAL" Ciekawostki * W Zmierzchu Bogów Thorus ma żonę. *W Trelis, jeden z orków, nazywający się Silvester twierdzi, że Thorus jest jego przyjacielem i towarzyszem broni za czasów bitwy o Vengard. Jest to jednak nieprawdą, ponieważ wtedy Thorus był jeszcze skazańcem w kolonii. * Plany jakie mają mu pomóc w przejęciu Myrtany dotyczą między innymi szkieletu Smoka Ożywieńca. *Thorusa da się zabić w każdej części w jakiej występuje. W Gothic od IV rozdzialu, w Gothic II Noc Kruka w dowolnym rozdziale i w Gothic 3 oraz w Gothic 3 : Zmierzch Bogów. * Thorus w G3 Zmierzch Bogów po "ucieczce" znajduje się w okolicy przejścia do Varantu. Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Główne Postacie Kategoria:Strażnicy w Starym Obozie Kategoria:Bandyci Kategoria:Nauczyciele Kategoria:Najemnicy Orków